Amnesia
by Marius neko
Summary: Naruto sufre un temible accidente y pierde la memoria. Sasuke ase aprovecha de ello...Qué ocurrirá?


_**AMNESIA**_

_Hola a todos . Soy Mariusneko y este es el primer fic que voy a poner en esta web...He escrito muchísimos fics del tema en cuestión, pero nunca he llegado a ponerlos en esta pagina, pereza supongo. _

_Se lo dedico especialemtente al amor de mi vida , Armand, que también ha escrito algunos de sus fics aquí y que es quien me inspira para todo lo que escribo, es mi muso, supongo.. También se lo dedico a todos aquellos fans del sasunaru y, por supuesto, del yaoi y, como no, a mis vampiros._

_-diálogos-, pensamientos; (..) notas mías XD._

_Nada queda que decir que los personajes no son míos, pero los alquilo de vez en cuando XD, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero los tengo de prestado por unos cuantos días_

_Espero que os guste. y dejadme reviews, que me hace ilusión, tanto como para criticas como sugerencias, decidlo._

_CAP 1: El comienzo_

**Era un dia mas en Konoha. Sasuke empezaba la jornada apagando el ruidoso despertador que tanto odiaba escuchar...**

**- **_Mmmm... ¿ya es de día?-_

_Se levanto de su cama, arrojo al suelo el despertador de una forma vengativa, y rápidamente se vistió para ir a clase. Estaba hartísimo de su compañero de pupitre. Un rubito de ojos azules, payaso y comilón, que por nombre tenía Naruto Uzumaki._

_Aunque Sasuke iba en autobús, siempre llegaba puntual, a pesar de los atascos que le tocaban al pobre de vez en cuando, pero Naruto, que vivía a apenas 17 metros, siempre llegaba media hora después armando un gran gran gran espectáculo. Sasuke sentía cada día curiosidad por saber como entraría ese día el de ojos azules, era el espectáculo del día, y le interesaba, porque aunque ni una sonrisa adornase su rostro de porcelana, en realidad sentía gran afecto hacia su compañero. El autobús hoy iba lento, pero como el galán Uchiha no tenia prisa, era un contratiempo con apenas relevancia._

_Siempre miraba por la ventana, para ver como la gente hacia sus vidas, como caminaban con prisa hacia el trabajo o iba apurada en sus coches...pero en realidad, empezaba a fijarse en la gente cuando llegaba a la casa de Naruto Uzumaki. Le gustaba ver como salía de su casa y se dirigía hacia el colegio, aunque no sabia porque exactamente. _

_Aquel día, Naruto no salía justo cuando pasaba por allí, y tampoco lo vio por el camino...era rarísimo¿Naruto llegando pronto a clase?, era como ver una monja budista en el tren (por si os lo preguntáis, no hay monjas budistas XD). Al final le vio, iba a cruzar la calle en el mismo momento en el que él bajaba del autobús.. Quiso saludarle y ya que estaba ir con el a la clase, pero de pronto algo se interrumpió entre el y Naruto. El mismo autobús en el que Sasuke había ido, acelero, pero no debía hacerlo y con su velocidad, arrastro a Naruto con una fuerza impresionante y salio despedido hacia la cera, donde Sasuke se apresuro a cojerle. Un hilito de sangre afloro en la cabeza del Uzumaki, estaba inconsciente, pero no parecía que tuviese nada grave del todo._

_Sasuke levanto a Naruto en sus brazos y lo llevo corriendo hasta la enfermeria del instituto donde estudiaban, y una vez allí, el medico le examinó._

_- Creo que no tiene nada severo...pero llamaré al doctor para que venga- dijo el enfermero que se llamaba Neji y compartía muchas clases con Sasuke y Naruto._

_El medico estuvo largo rato observando al joven rubio y, cuando este recobro la conciencia, empezó a hacerle preguntas. La conclusión fue clara: Amnesia._

_-¿Como te sientes Naruto?- quiso saber el medico._

_- ¿Yo quien soy?- dijo confuso el de grandes ojos azules._

_- Tu eres Naruto- dijeron al unísono Sasuke y el doctor._

_-Soy...Naruto¿no?-_

_-Si...mira Sasuke, llevale a casa y cuéntale todo lo que haya olvidado¿puedes?- propuso el doctor al moreno._

_-Pero...¿y las clases?-_

_-Marchaos por favor día libreeeeeee- dijo el divertido doctor._

_Sasuke hizo tal y como se le indico, pero no cumplió el propósito de llevarlo a su propia casa, sino que lo llevo a su casa...y le dijo que era la suya._

_-Bien Naru-chan (XDDD que empalagoso es este Sasuke XD), tu vives aquí, conmigo¿vale?-_

_-Vale... ¿y donde duermo?-_

_-Conmigo en nuestra cama¿si?- dijo el Uchiha_

_-Aha...¿aplastaditos?..No se...bueno, si tu lo dices...- contesto consternado el rubio._

_-Claro, somos pareja Naruto... ¿ya no me quieres?- fingió Sasuke._

_-Ah...¿Es que tengo que quererte¿y como se quiere a alguien?-_

_-PLOFFFFF (desmayo XDDD)- Sasuke se desplomó ruidosamente en el suelo y miró a Naruto.- Claro que tienes que quererme...haber cuando se quiere a alguien, se dicen cosas bonitas, se abrazan, se besan, pasan juntos mucho tiempo...más o menos es lo que se hace...pero si me quieres tu mismo lo sentirás, no puedo obligarte a que sientas lo que no sientes.-_

_-Entonces...te quiero, Sasuke.- dijo muy sonriente._

_Sasuke, al oír aquello se puso rojo como el tomate (ketchup marca Uchiha¡¡ñam!! XD) y abrazó a Naruto con tal ímpetu que, ambos, cayeron al suelo._

_Aquella misma tarde, Sasuke llevó a su querido Naruto al centro de Konoha, donde estaban todas las tiendas y donde siempre había mucha gente. Lo primero que hizo esa tarde fue llevarle al centro comercial y allí le compró un bonito regalo, una pulsera con cascabeles naranjas. Eso a Naruto le gustó mucho y también quiso regalarle algo, pero no tenía dinero y mucho menos idea de lo que podía regalarle y encima le gustase. Al final, pensó que mejor sería ahorrar dinero y comprarle algo cuando supiese mejor sus gustos, o los recordara._

_Después le invitó a un helado en una prestigiosa (y cara) heladería. El rubio no tenía demasiada compostura (vamos que mas que comer el helado se lo tragó directamente XD ¡¡que bestiaaa!!), por lo tanto, al rato, al pobre se le atragantó y empezó a toser de una forma preocupante, siendo en breves segundos el centro de todas las miradas y el temor mas grande se Sasuke, que no sabía que hacer para ayudarle. Al final, solo quedó en un susto, porque Sasuke le ayudó a echar la bola de helado que le estaba ahogando, y en nada ya pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Tras el susto, y la expectación de la gente, Sasuke besó pasionalmente al rubio y, de paso, lamió el chocolate que su amado tenía en los labios. Como es normal, la gente de la heladería se les quedó mirando con los ojos como platos porque, ver a unos chicos como ellos en ése plan, no era lo mas normal, exactamente; pero eso a ellos no pareció molestarles lo más mínimo, la verdad (uooooo, Sasuke es un desvergonzadooooo)._

_Y, para terminar, fueron a un importante restaurante (importante quiere decir que era no sólo caro, sino que muy, muy muy muy muy caro) y encargaron comida para cenar en casa. Al volver caminando ya de noche, Sasuke decidió llevar a Naruto por otro camino, para que pudiesen observar juntos la luna y las fulgurantes estrellas que sobre el negro cielo brillan. Así pues, en vez de regresar caminando por las calles, optó por la lúgubre senda del cementerio, que también acortaba el camino de vuelta a casa. Naruto tenía frío mezclado quizá con algo de miedo, y claro, su querido Sasuke se percató rápidamente de ello y le cubrió con su cálida chaqueta, y también con uno de sus blanquecinos brazos._

_Caminaron entre lápidas pétreas y grises hasta un enorme y hermoso panteón previsto de mobiliario propio y cargado de elegancia y comodidad._

_-Esta es la gran tumba de los Uchiha...todo tuvieron dinero, riqueza y grandes casas con esposas y joyas lujosas para ellas...y la avaricia los castigo...por ello todos viven aquí, todos muertos con su avaricia y codicia.- relató el moreno algo sombrío._

_-¿Murieron por avariciosos, Sasuke?- preguntó extrañado e inocente el rubio._

_- Claro que no, cielo. Una enfermedad incurable se los llevo..ni su dinero, ni sus bienes, ni sus casas les salvaron de la perdición..tan solo el dinero les permitió tener una lujosa tumba digna de reyes...y quizá unas semanas más de vida, que tampoco les merecieron la mínima pena.- dijo el Uchiha._

_-Entonces... ¿no tienes familia?-_

_- A penas tengo. Todos están bajo nosotros, mi vida. Sus perfectas esposas y esposos, de gran belleza y salud, les abandonaron tras su muerte y jamás les traen siquiera flores. Sus matrimonios fueron falsos...sin ningún amor...por eso, al morir cogieron su parte de la herencia y nunca volvieron.- al decirlo, Sasuke retuvo con toda su voluntad el llanto._

_-¿Tus padres no se amaban?- quiso saber un entristecido Uzumaki._

_- No lo sé; pero por el llanto y la tristeza de mi madre, seguro que fue la única que amó a un Uchiha...mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeño...apenas recuerdo cosas de él...y mi madre, murió de pena y de hambre por no comer hace tan solo un año...Pero no hablemos de esto ahora, mi vida...mira hacia el cielo y olvida la desgracia que yace bajo tus pies, pues ya solo son los restos de algo que hace mucho tiempo fue vida.-zanjó Sasuke observando también la luna._

_- Yo...lo siento mucho Sasuke...no sabía esto...o si lo sabía...no lo recuerdo...pero en fin, como tu dices, el cielo es muy bonito para borrar con su visión el triste pasado. Que bonitas son las estrellas...- dijo señalando una de las hermosas constelaciones._

_-Son hermosas¿verdad?, pues te he traído aquí, no para remover el pasado, sino para que lo observases desde la oscuridad, donde mejor se ven. Y son hermosas, sin duda, pero jamás alcanzarán a ser más hermosas que tu, porque bajo la tenue luz de la blanca luna, me pareces un ángel con cabellos de oro y diamantes por ojos.- halagó Sasuke maravillado mirando a su amado._

_- Que bonito eso que me dices, Sasuke. Tu también eres más bello que las estrellas y la luna juntos, eres mi estrella particular . Y te quiero muuucho.- dijo el rubio sintiendo lo que decía de corazón, y tras contemplar la sonrisa del moreno, se acercó y le besó, y entonces el tiempo para ellos se detuvo y todas las estrellas contemplaron la belleza de aquellos dos seres mortales que se amaban._

_Volvieron los dos cogidos de la mano esquivando ramas secas y lápidas pétreas iluminadas por la luz lunar, mirándose el uno al otro y susurrándose al oído hermosas palabras de amor. Llegaron al fin a su hogar, y degustaron los exquisitos manjares que Sasuke se había encargado de comprar en aquel caro restaurante. Tras la cena, Naruto se encontraba más que cansado y quiso descansar, pero no lo hizo hasta que su querido Sasuke así quisiera. Y ambos descansaron tras aquel día tan intenso en el que el rumbo de sus vidas había cambiado radicalmente, abrazados y con las almas tranquilas sobre sus corazones._

_A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke despertó pronto y miró su despertador. Aún era pronto para levantarse, y además, estaba muy cómodo y cálido entre los brazos del rubito que aún dormía. Pensó y pensó en que quizá no estuviese obrando correctamente con él...porque todo lo que le había contado en el día anterior, solo eran mentiras, pero igualmente, el Uzumaki le había correspondido sinceramente con el mismo cariño que el. Su gran cuestión era si debía confesarle lo ocurrido o dejar que el destino siguiera tejiéndose por las manos de los arcángeles._

_Horas después, Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró a su lado al moreno que le había conquistado, despierto; así que lo primero que hizo en el día fue abrazarlo con mucha energía, besarlo con cariño y desayunar lo que Sasuke le preparó con gran esfuerzo._

_Al rato de ello, ambos se vistieron y, siguiendo las instrucciones del Uchiha, se dirigieron al instituto como si ni se conocieran ni hubiese amor entre ellos._

_Y así transcurrió la aburrida mañana, hasta que sonó el timbre del recreo en el instituto y Naruto se dirigió, algo perdido, hasta la cafetería para almorzar. No sabía que tomarse, pero tampoco le dejaron decidir los chicos que empezaron a meterse con el por la pulsera que llevaba._

_-¿Es que acaso eres un animal, niñato?- dijo uno de ellos, que por las pintas, era mucho mayor que el._

_- No, esta pulsera es un regalo que me han hecho...y a mi me gusta...no debería importarte.- intentó defenderse._

_-Pues si que me importa, y ¿sabes?, voy a hacerte un favor quitándotela.- amenazó mirándole con malos ojos._

_-¡¡¡No!!! Tu no tienes derecho para quitarme mis cosas¿me oyes?- gritó nervioso el pobre Uzumaki._

_El chico agarró con mucha fuerza su brazo derecho, y uno de sus amigos, le quitó la pulsera naranja. Naruto poco podía hacer por recuperarla, pero se levantó del suelo, donde le habían empujado, y golpeó con fuerza al chico que se burló de el._

_-¿Pero que demonios haces, idiota?,¿es que quieres que te destroce, chaval?- se pavoneó._

_Naruto simplemente no contestó y se limitó a defenderse de sus golpes, pero tampoco podía evitarlos, así que tras las patadas que recibió en su estómago y los golpes que le dieron en su rostro, cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo enlosado. Después de apalearle aquellos gamberros se marcharon, no sin antes burlarse de el y lanzarle la pulsera toda estropeada y con desgarros por diestro y siniestro. No obstante, el rubio tuvo las energías suficientes para arrastrarse hasta la pulsera y la cogió con una de sus manos, para acercársela al pecho y caer, después, en el triste llanto del dolor._

_Sasuke había planeado con su amado rubio verse fuera del instituto, en la puerta, pero al ver que no aparecía, entró a buscarlo por si se había perdido. En los pasillos no estaba, tampoco en los baños, ni tampoco en el aula...así fue recorriendo el centro de estudios, hasta llegar a las puertas de la cafetería, dónde escuchó un llanto repleto e quejidos de dolor. Más que grande fue su sorpresa al ver con sus ojos negros a su amado apaleado, derrotado y dolorido, abrazado mientras lloraba al regalo que ayer le había hecho. Su mente se nubló y se llenó de injurias y posibles matanzas sobre quienes podían hacer tal barbarie con su querido Naruto._

_-¡¡¡Naruto¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó asustado y con dolor hasta en el alma._

_- Querían quitarme tu regalo...y cuando quise que me lo devolvieran...me pegaron más.- dijo calmando su llanto y señalando son su dedo hacia la ventana de la cafetería vacía, aparecieron a través de ella los gamberros que le habían maltratado así._

_-Cariño, voy a llevarte a la enfermería. Te quedarás allí, y yo me encargaré de que paguen por lo que te han hecho.- dijo enfadado Sasuke._

_-No, no vayas...son muy fuertes y te han daño...no quiero que tengas dolores por mi culpa.- se apresuró a decir el rubio._

_- No me harán daño, pero yo a ellos si.-_

_Diciendo esto, el moreno llevó tal y como dijo, sus planes a cabo. Dejó a su amor en la enfermería y fue a vengarse de aquellos imbéciles._

_-¡¡¡EH!!! vosotros. Vais a soñar con no haber nacido¡¡insolentes!!- vociferó ciego por la ira._

_A continuación pateó y golpeó. Hasta la saciedad a aquellos creídos que solo dañaban a la gente y les obligó después a ir hasta la enfermería para disculparse con Naruto.Tras las disculpas más sentidas de los gamberros amoratados y llenos de heridas, Sasuke besó con calidez y suavidad a Naruto, y éste quedó estupefacto, porque ambos habían pactado dejarlo en secreto a la gente del instituto._

_-Te amo tanto que ¿por qué seguir ocultándolo?- dijo Sasuke acariciando sus golpeadas mejillas suavemente._

_-¿De verdad?...no sé como agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi, Sasuke.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa_

CONTINUARÁ

Espero que os haya gustado…dejadme reviews porfaaaaa…Próximamente el capitulo 2: Flashbacks.


End file.
